Imprints
by hxllister
Summary: What if when she went to save Edward she changed, only not the way she originally planned? What if she and Jacob imprinted? (I kinda suck at summaries so don't judge my story by the summary )
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is my first time writing a fan fic. I haven't written many stories before soo…. It might be a little bad(sorry). Yea, review and rate. Tell me if I should do another one ^~^.**

**Also, you will see little author notes throughout the story :p.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do NOT own twilight or any characters! I wish I did though!**

* * *

I Jump on him and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Stop! I'm alive! I'm alive and so are you."

He steps back into the shadows and sets me down. He smiles looking at me in awe.

"Wow, Carlisle was right, it was fast and painless, I don't even remember it."

"You didn't die, you're alive."

Alice comes up beside him and puts her hand on his shoulder,

"Bella is right, Edward. You're alive and so are we."

His golden eyes look to me for confirmation, I just nod at him.

His eyes go from disbelief to belief. Belief to joy. Joy to sadness.

"Bella"

He whispers sadly. I shake my head, my face void of emotion-I've always been good at hiding my emotions, which is why I'm so good at poker and so bad at making friends-and feeling.

"Don't try, please."

Amazingly his sad face does nothing to affect me. In fact I feel nothing at all towards him.

I keep my face straight and emotionless.

"Don't die because you feel guilty."

And with that I turn on my heel and walk swiftly away.

I look around and see a clothes line with red cloaks dangling off. I grab one-not wanting to stick out like a sore thumb- and slip it on. The sea of red cloaks devours me again as I look for the car that Alice 'borrowed'. As soon as I spot it I begin pushing people out of the way to get there. I grab my backpack off of the car seat and slam the door. As I sprint pass the guards and out of the city I swing the bag up on my back. I swear if I was in a track meet I would be setting the world record for fastest sprinter, I mean I was running like the hounds of hell were on my heels. As I began to tire I stop sprinting and turn to look how far I got. I grinned smugly to myself to see that I was a good five miles away from the city. I frown as I realize that I just ran five miles-full on sprinting- and I'm not tired… something is fishy here. I shrug the feeling off and blame it on an adrenaline rush.

I continue on my journey down the road. I look up and groan, frowning as a big, fat drop of water hits me right in the middle of my nose. I pull my hood up as it starts to pour and look for shelter. Not a single building in sight. Oh wait, there! Ha! A building that looks to be abandoned. As I get closer I realize that it is in fact, an old abandoned barn. I run over to it, hoping and praying that whoever is in charge of grace is helping me. No such luck. I slip in the mud and fall down, luckily though, I manage to catch myself with my hands. I heave myself up and slide through the barn doors.

Once my eyes were adjusted I looked around. On one end were a row of stalls and halfway down the row of stalls were lockers placed there. On the other side were toilets-with very little privacy-and sinks. Halfway-opposite where the lockers started- were showers. I grinned to myself at the thought of showering.

I hung my backpack and my cloak up on the hooks by the door and searched through the lockers for clothes. Luckily I found a pair of sweats-they were pretty new, very dusty but new-an old hoodie with a horse on it-had a couple holes in it, but very thick-and an old pair of flip flops-nasty things, bleh-in one locker. In another I found a makeup set, a hairbrush, and toothpaste. I brought those over to the shower stalls-thankfully they were more private-and looked at the stock of old-but good-shampoos, conditioners, soaps, and surprisingly-unused and still in the package-toothbrushes. I grabbed some of them and found a semi clean stall-with as little mildew and mold as possible-and placed the supplies outside the door.

I looked around the barn once again and was surprised to find that on the inside it was fairly unabandoned. (**AN: **It's not a real word, but humor me, I wasn't sure how else to explain it)

Once I turned the water on to full heat-I was frozen- I stripped my muddy clothes off and stepped into the spray. I scrubbed my hair and body so many times I lost count-who can blame me, I hadn't showered in days and I was caked in mud-and pretty soon my skin was red raw.

I hopped out and shut the water off, twisting the valve. I slipped into the same underwear and bra as before-they weren't too dirty-and put on the clothes I found in the lockers. I walked softly to the mirrors above the sink and brushed my hair and teeth. Once done I looked at my reflection. The familiar brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin greeted me. I narrowed my eyes looking at my skin. I grinned; I actually managed to get tan. My eyes widened, really tan. I almost looked like a Quilett. Almost. I clog a sink and filled it with hot water-whew am I glad the water still works-pumped some soap in, and put my dirty clothes in it to soak. Later I'll have to scrub them and rinse, then set them out to dry. I pulled my phone out and looked at the time, 12:00 a.m. Which meant that in Forks-halfway across the world- it would be about 12:00 p.m. I dial the number I know by heart.

"Hello?"

Charlie's voice is tired so I'm guessing he is having a long day at work.

Crap, what do I say?

"Hey, Ch- Dad."

"Bella?! Bella where have you been? I got your note but I'm still worried!"

Crap, I'm probably going to be grounded for life.

"Sorry Dad! I'm in Italy right now. The Cullen's needed help, so I went to help them since it was the right thing to do. You and Mom always taught me to do the right thing."

I could tell that last part softened him because his next words were calmer.

"Oh, well hurry home please. I've been worried sick."

"Alright. Well-yawn-I'm going to hang up and get some sleep. Bye Dad, Love You."

"Bye Bella, please be safe. I love you."

I hit the end button and slipped my phone into my pocket.

I look up around the stables and see a loft filled with hay above them. I climb up the ladder-and for once, Lady Luck was on my side-and collapse into a pile of hay. As soon as I closed my eyes I was out cold.

*~*Dream/flashback*~*

The front door burst open,

"Bell!"

I turn and see Alice standing there.

"We got to go! Edward went to the Volturri and is going to have them kill him!"

(AN: it's not exactly how the book is, but oh well)

She grabbed me and dragged me to the fridge.

"What? Why?"

Alice started throwing food into the bag.

She looked at me, her pixie face serious and grim.

"Because thinks that you died!"

She grabbed my backpack and dragged me to the car. We drove to the airport and we boarded a flight to Italy.

I slept the whole way there and once we were landed she drug me to the parking lot where she 'borrowed' a yellow Porsche. We drove to the festival and on the way there she explained what we had to do.

*~*End dream/flashback*~*

I woke up with a start and looked around. I leaned back on the hay and sighed.

I thought about what Edward and Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett and Carlisle and Esme were doing right now. I frowned at the thought of Edward. He is the one who got me into this mess. I could be at home right now. I could be with Jacob right now. As I got angrier and angrier I began to shake. Edward, just, argh!

As I began to shake more and more I became worried. But I couldn't think for long because suddenly pain ripped through me. I cried out and-since the pain was in my abdominal region-clutched my stomach. I began sweating as the pain increased. I closed my eyes tight. Then suddenly, the pain was gone. I opened my eyes and everything was clearer, I could hear a bird chirping in the trees on the other side of the huge clearing, I could smell the old stink of horses. I looked down at my hands and my eyes went wide. My hands were gone and in their place were two huge black paws. I looked up and searched for something to look in. On my right by the sinks was a wall almost completely made of mirror so I padded over to it. Instead of seeing a human I saw a giant wolf. She was russet colored with streak of black and silver mixed in. She was small but when she moved you could see her muscles rippling. I pulled my lips back in a snarl and looked at my teeth. Wow… they are huge! My eyes stayed the same though.

I growled at myself-trying to see how scary I was-and wow was that a little frightening. I panted and smiled, now that just looks… funny.

I turned and walked over to the door to the barn. I slipped out and ran across the field.

'_This is fun! Oooh I can hear my thoughts like I'm talking! Echoooo! Echo! Wow, I'm stupid'_

I skidded to a stop as I came across a house. Well, it was more of a farm than a house. I raised my snout and sniffed the air. Mmmm, smelt like fresh laundry and clean clothes. Speaking of clothes, I was going to need more since I shredded the last ones.

I crept along the forest edge and looked for the source of the clothes scent. Once I made it halfway around the house I saw the clothes line. An elderly lady was hanging up clothes to dry. I sat in the shadows and watched waiting for her to go inside so I could grab some clothes. By the looks of it she has a daughter or grand-daughter, since there are sundresses hanging up as well as some riding clothes that look like they'd be a little too big. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers.

Finally once she had finished hanging the wet clothes up, she went inside. I scented the air and smelt no one else outside so I dashed out and grabbed some clothes in my mouth. I ran back into the forest and lay them down on the ground. I grinned to myself slightly as I saw what I grabbed; a pair of skinny jeans, a pair of underwear, a t-shirt that said 'Bite Me' with two holes that had blood dripping out-ironic right?- and a sports bra.

I looked out again and saw a pair of converse on the porch. I ran back out and grabbed the shoes then ran back to the woods. I felt bad about taking the clothes, but I got over it. They had plenty more and I was _not_ going to go into the airport and get on a plane with nothing but a red cloak and muddy clothes.

I picked up my findings and ran back to the barn. Once there I slipped in and closed the door with my nose. I set the clothes down and thought real hard

'_Argh, think Bella! How do I phase back? Hmmm… I remember Jacob saying that he has to think calm thoughts'_

I thought about Jacob and the pack. I immediately begin to feel calm and happy. I squeeze my eyes shut and open them again. I check my senses; sight is the same, smelling is the same, and hearing is the same. Hmmm. I hold my hands up in front of me and am glad to see human hands. Just to be sure I wiggle my fingers. All here!

I quickly slip on the clothes and look in the mirror. I'm a little surprised at how much I grew, but then I remember Jacob grew, so it's probably normal. My face breaks out in a grin and I pull my shirt up.

"Yesssss!"

I quietly shout when I see the six-pack that replaced my two-pack abs. I pull the shirt back down and look myself over. The change caused me to fill out more, I also grew tanner and my hair is pin straight. I'm much taller also.

I check the size of the clothes. They are one size bigger than normal. I usually where smalls, but now I'm taller, and curvier so It switched to mediums.

I grab my clothes from the sink and hold them up. They'll never fit now. Oh well, I shrug and drain the sink. I hang the clothes up to dry and pile the shredded ones in the corner.

I grab my bag from the loft and search through it. It's been a few days since we left so lots of food has been eaten. I manage to come out with an apple, a can of Dr. Pepper-my favorite-and some cold chicken. I dig in immediately. Once done I throw the trash away. By then pull the now dry clothes off the hooks and throw them in the empty backpack and zip it up. I rummage through the front pocket and am glad to find my wallet. I open it up to see the black American Express card-that has unlimited money on it-that Phil and Renee got me, along with $37.50 in cash. I put it in my pocket and latch the chain to my belt loop. I slip my phone into my other back pocket and shrug the red cloak on.

I walk down the road holding my bag firmly in my hand and think about how I'm supposed to get to the airport before the flight leaves. At least I hope there's a flight soon.

I run into the woods as an idea hits me. I slip out of the clothes and place them in my back pack, zipping it up, before I phase. Once done I grab the backpack in my mouth and run in the woods along the road.

About 15 miles down the road I see a sign that says; Italy Airport, 10 miles. I put on a burst of speed until I reach the exit to the airport. I follow along that road until I can go no farther. I phase back and put my clothes on-abandoning the red cloak-before walking through the doors.

I walk up to a lady-so caked in makeup she looked like a doll-and bought my tickets to Port Angeles. I smiled at her and headed to my gate.

I passed through security pretty quickly and made it halfway to my gate before the smells of food drew my attention. Considering that I was pretty hungry I walk into the store of pastries. I'm going to give myself a heart attack. They had all kinds of donuts, turn-overs, muffins, cakes, cupcakes, chocolates. Mmmm. I picked out a lot-and I mean a lot, I had like 5 donuts, countless chocolates, and at least 7 turn-overs-of the yummy foods, they also had a fridge filled with all kinds of caffeinated drinks, so I grabbed a Dr. Pepper, I paid for them and headed on to the gate. I got there just in time; they were boarding the first class seaters. I showed the lady my ticket-yes I got first class, I've got enough money so why not?-and boarded. I settled down and devoured my food, of course after stowing my bags under my seat. Like the safety packet says to. I save a few chocolates-hardest thing ever-for Jacob to try. I know he'd like them.

I got a few odd looks from some passengers but I ignored them. An elderly man sat next to me and immediately began reading. The plane took off and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**AN: I find it rather convenient that that barn was stocked with all those luxuries^~^. Ah well, It just ties the story together!**

**Rate and Review! Let me know if I should keep going!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own any of the Twilight characters! they belong to SM! I only own the plot!

* * *

Once the plane landed I grabbed my bag and got off the plane as fast as I could. I got out to the gate and moved to a corner. I pulled out my phone. It was 3:00 a.m. I dialed Charlie's number and it rang four times before he answered.

"Hello?"

It was obvious he was sleeping. I wished I was him right now. I yawned into the phone.

"Hey Dad. I just landed in Port Angeles."

"Alright, do you have a ride?"

"No, it's fine though, I can stay in a hotel."

"No no. I'm actually in a hotel by the airport right now; Billy and I were shopping for-yawn-fishing gear."

I giggled slightly at that. Charlie and Billy shopping.

"Oh, are you-yawn-guys done?"

"Yeah, we were going to head back tomorrow."

I nod, and then remembered he couldn't see me so I voiced it.

"Ok, which hotel? Mind If I crash with you guys?"

"Sure-yawn-Sure. It's Fairfield Inn. I'll call down to the office."

(AN: not sure if there is a Fairfield there, but it is a real hotel)

"Alright, see you-yawn-soon. Bye."

We hung up and I headed out. I grabbed a map from a newsstand and looked for Fairfield. Once I had the location memorized I threw the map away and walked out into the cold night air. Surprisingly though I was warm as ever. I began to sprint to the hotel which warmed me up even more. Once I got there I walked to the front desk. Seeing nobody I rang the bell. A young boy about 15 sat up in his chair looking confused and asleep. Seeing me he stood, stretched, and walked out to me.

"How can I help you?"

I smiled at him kindly.

"I'm Bella Swan; there should be a key here for me?"

He nods and pulls out a little paper envelope. He hands it to me.

"Third floor, room 148."

"Thanks."

I nod and head to the elevator. It comes down fast-since all the sane people are asleep at this hour-and I step on pressing the third floor button.

Once I get off I look down the halls. I spot the room I'm looking for-thanks to my werewolf vision-down the hall, almost at the end. I slowly trudge my way down and slide the key in the slot. I pull the handle down and step in closing the door behind me. I yawn and look around the corner.

There are two double beds with a bedside table between them. On the table is a lamp. On the wall opposite the beds, in the center, is a TV stand with a large flat screen TV on top. Built into the TV stand is a mini-fridge, a microwave and a blue ray player.

I place the chocolates and Dr. Pepper into the fridge. I set my bag on the desk by the entertainment center and look at the beds. Charlie is in one and Billy is in the other. It's then that I notice another bed-a rollaway- sitting in the corner with someone-who is much too big for it-sleeping in it. Is that Jacob? Butterflies flutter in my stomach as I think of him.

I grab some spare blankets from the lint closet and lay them down on the floor between the beds. I place some pillows there too, and I look at my handiwork. Not a bad make shift bed if I must say so myself. I grin and walk quietly to the bathroom. I close the door and turn the light on. I glance at my reflection and almost step back in shock. I look like those hell hounds that were chasing me, got to me. I stepped into the shower and scrub hard. I get out and brush my teeth and hair. I pull my soft brown hair back into a French braid and trudge out of the bathroom.

Completely exhausted I collapse onto my make shift bed, not bothering to take my shoes off, and close my eyes. As soon as they close I'm out cold.

"Bella? Wake up!"

I wake to someone shaking me roughly. I growl into the pillow,

"Go away."

My voice comes out muffled around the soft feather my face is pressed into. The hand only shake rougher.

"Bella wake up!"

I groan and roll over. My eyes snap open and I see Charlie standing above me.

"What?"

I snap at him, still tired. His face has an odd look on it when he replies.

"Bella, you look… different."

"Huh?"

"You're… tan."

Oh yea that. I roll my eyes. Billy rolls over in his wheel chair.

"Bella? Anything you want to talk about?"

Billy's voice and face are concerned as he asks the million dollar question. I narrow my eyes at him. I can't really say it in front of Charlie. And as if he could read my mind he quickly reassures me.

"Charlie knows."

I nod and sigh. I sit up and groan flopping back down. I roll onto my stomach and burrow into my pillow.

"Can't we talk later, that plane really killed me."

I mumble around the pillow and close my eyes.

"Alright, but we _will_ talk later."

"Fine."

I mumbled and once again slipped into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke again the room was quiet. I rolled over and sat up. I stood and-while yawning-stretched. I looked around and saw nobody in the room. The beds were made up, the rollaway stowed. The only sign that they hadn't left was three small suitcases in the corner. On the door was a note.

'**Bella,**

**We went to breakfast. Meet us when you wake up.**

** Charlie**

**Billy**

**Jake**

Taped to the note was a room key. I grabbed it and went out the door. I went down to the first floor and looked around. I saw-just outside the lobby-a room filled with tables and chairs. Lined up on one wall was a huge buffet.

I stood in the doorway and looked for that familiar black head of hair. Once I saw it-wasn't hard to see it, Jacob is a giant-I walked over to them. Two heads looked up at me as I sat. Charlie was confused, Billy awed, and Jacob-oh, Jacob-was still eating.

"Hey-yawn-Is the food good?"

Jacob mumbled something but kept stiffing his face.

"I guess so, hold on a moment. We can talk later."

I stood and walked over to the buffet. I grabbed two waffles-smothered in strawberries and whip cream-, three pieces of toast, a couple muffins, a large cup of coffee, two yogurts, a bagel, a few bowls of fruit, ten strips of bacon, and an egg.

I brought the food to the table and sat down. Charlie's eyes bugged out if his head.

"Geez Bella, you gonna eat all that?"

I laugh,

"Yup, all of it."

Billy chuckles.

"Your appetite is almost bigger than Jacobs, if you can eat all of that."

I just nod, not able to talk due to the fact that my mouth was already full of waffle.

As I ate Charlie Billy, and Jacob-once he finished-watched me to see how much I could eat. Charlie and Billy talked about fishing until Jacob interrupted them.

"How much did she have?"

Billy laughs,

"two waffles, that by the way were coated in whip cream and strawberries, three pieces of toast, a couple muffins, a large cup of coffee, two yogurts, a bagel, a few bowls of fruit, ten strips of bacon, and an egg."

Billy listed the food and Jacob listened intently.  
"Wow, I had two eggs, one waffle, a bowl of strawberries and blueberries, three sausage links, one strip of bacon, a pancake, four yogurts, two cups of milk, and a spoonful of whip cream."

I finish of my meal and lean back in my chair. They look at me and I grin.

"Think I can go back for more?"

They all burst out laughing, causing the entire dining room to look at us. I glare at them and they turn away.

"No, they'd kick us out."

Billy chuckles and I frown.

"Stupid limit on food."

They just laugh more. I frown at 's not _that_ funny. Once they calmed down Charlie was able to talk again.

"Let's grab our bags and go."

We stand and leave.

Once in the hotel room I gather my stuff up. I lean in and grab the chocolates out of the fridge and sit on the bed, watching them round their bags up and check if they're missing anything. Jacob looks up at the scent of chocolate, and grins seeing me eating them.

"Not full yet?"

I shake my head and pop another one in my mouth. I hold another out to him.

"Try it, they're Italian chocolates."

He grabs it and tosses into his mouth. He lets out and 'Mmmm' sound.

"Good right?"

He nods and swallows.

"Gah, soo good."

I grin.

"Now you know why I'm eating them."

He nods and grabs another one. I smack his arm. Then go for another one. He grabs one and I glare at him. I run to the opposite side of the room and shove every last chocolate into my mouth. Jacob chuckles.

"Gees Bells don't choke."

I chew and swallow them. I frown at him.

"I wanted to savor those!"

I whine just a little and he laughs.

Charlie interrupts us.

"Bella, we should talk now."

I sigh and nod.

"Alright, let's go. What do you want to know?"

Charlie sighs,

"Bella, why'd you go to Italy?"

I frown, that's the last thing I want to answer.

"Can we leave first; we'll talk in the car."

I stand and walk out with my stuff, not giving them an option. I go to the front office and sign us out. They finally catch up to me once I was done with the front office clerk. I smiled at her and turn to them. Sighing I ask which car is ours. Billy points to a truck with the passenger seat taken out for his wheelchair. We climb in and start the drive back.

"Alright, what's up?"

I frown as I ask the question reluctant. Charlie opens his mouth to speak but Billy beats him to the bat.

"Why did you go to Italy?"

I sigh,

"Edward was going to have the Volturri-"

Jacob interrupts me.

"Volturri?"

"They're like the government for leeches; they are the most powerful of all vamps."

He nodded in understanding

"Anyways, as I said Edward was going to make the Volturri angry do they would kill him because he thought that I was dead. Alice dragged me to Italy, the Volturri's homeland, to save him."

The words rush out of my mouth. Jacob's and Billy's face harden at the mention of vampires. I scowl right back. Charlie, however, is oblivious to the tension,

"Why did he want to die?"

My scowl deepens.

"Because when we were… _together_"

I spit the word

"He vowed he would, Edward also vowed that he never broke a promise."

That seems to satisfy Charlie so he settles back and focuses on driving.

Jacobs body is tense next to mine, and I'm sure mine was just as stiff. I hoped it was over. Billy, however, didn't want it to be yet.

"What happened in Italy?"

I knew he was digging for when I phased.

"I saved him, left them and walked along the street, the in found and old barn and slept in it. I got angry thinking about _Him_ and phased. I collected new clothes and got a flight back."

I keep my story short and sweet-as sweet as it gets-and it still satisfies them. But Billy keeps going,

"Now Bella, you realize that we are mortal enemies with vampires?"

His voice is high, like he is talking to a child, or a puppy. I begin to shake; fed up with being babied.

"Yes I realize that."

I snap right back at him.

"Charlie, pull over."

As my shaking gets more pronounced Jacob looks at me concerned. That was the last straw. Charlie pulls the car to the edge of the empty highway and I throw the door open.

I sprint to the woods and squeeze my eyes shut.I think of rainbows and unicorns as I try to calm myself. Then Jacob slams the door.

"Bella?!"

I snap. My clothes shred as fur sprouts from my body. My bones rearrange and my nose becomes a snout.

"Bella?!"

Jacob calls coming into the trees. I growl in reply. He stops in his tracks as he sees me. I bare my teeth and pull my ears back so they are flat against my head. A growl rips from my throat as I snarl at him.

* * *

**AN:** Little bit of a cliff hanger! But don't worry! The next chapter will come soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** So here's the third chapter! Thanks to all you who reviewed! I am so happy you guys like my story! Well I'll stop rambling and let you read the story! Thanks! Let me know if I should do a different POV.

_**Bold/italic= who is talking in the pack mind**_

_Italic= talking in the pack mind_

_**DISCLAIMER; **_ Ya'll know the drill! The wonderful characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I only own the plot!

* * *

I whine and lay down as I realize who I'm growling at

"Shhh, Bella. It's okay."

Wow, Jacob was actually comforting me. He runs behind a tree and comes back out as a giant russet wolf. I grin a wolfy grin.

_**Bella-**__ Sorry about snarling at you. I just got so tired of being babied. Plus thinking about Edward always makes me angry_

_**Jacob-**__ It's fine Bella, I understand. At first it's always hard to control your anger. I'm actually surprised at how well you've dealt with it._

_**Bella-**__ It wasn't easy_

I roll my eyes and Jacob lets out a wolfy laugh.

_**Bella-**__ Crap! What am I going to do about my clothes?_

_**Jacob-**__ Were close to Forks now so we should be able to run the rest the way. Then we'll go to LaPush. You are a new member to the pack so I'm going to have to bring you to Sam._

_**Bella- **__Okay, what about Charlie and Billy?_

_**Jacob-**__ Hold on._

He runs back around the tree and phases back. I hear him run and tell Charlie and Billy what the plan is and run back.

_**Jacob- **__Okay let's go!_

And with that we ran. I followed Jacob, since I didn't know where to go.

Pretty soon a few voices joined the pack mind.

_**Quil- **__ Jake who you with?_

_**Bella- **__It's me._

_**Sam- **__Bella?_

_**Bella-**_ _Yep, why?_

_**Embry and Quil- **__What? Seriously?_

_**Bella-**__ Yes seriously!_

_**Quil- **__How?_

_**Embry- **__Shhh! Did you guys here that? It smells like…_

_**Sam-**__ Leech!_

I look to Jacob and for some reason tearing up a vampire sounds fun.

As if reading my mind Jacob nods.

_**Bella-**__ Yesssss! Who?_

_**Quil- **__Edward and that pixie._

I grin a wolfy grin and take off towards them, wanting to see this. I look through Quil's eyes and recognize the clearing.

I run, passing Jacob.

As I come upon a clearing I skid to a stop just outside. Inside the clearing are three wolves and two bloodsuckers.

_**Bella-**_ _Were here, at least I am._

_**Sam-**__ Stay there unless I say to come out._

_**Jacob-**__ Awww!_

We listen to Sam, even though we don't want to. Can't deny the alpha command.

Edward holds up a hand when Sam growls.

"We only wish to talk."

Sam growls and nods before stalking into the woods to phase.

_**Sam- **__Wait for my command._

We sit and wait.

Sam-now human-walks out of the trees and stands in front of the Cullens.

"What?"

Quil growls at them. Edward ignores him.

"Alice saw Bella's future disappear. I was wondering if you guys have seen her."

"No, we have not."

Edward nods and like that he and Alice are gone, running back home I'm assuming. Sam phases back.

_**Sam- **__Alrighty, Bella, you can go home._

_**Bella- **__Thanks!_

I dash off, heading home.

I nudge the sliding back door and whine. The TV pauses and Charlie comes into the kitchen. I whine again and try to open the door with my mouth.

"Bella? Is that you?"

I nod and he opens the door. I slip in and run to my room. I shut the door and phase back. I put new clothes on and come out of my room.

"I'm going to shower!"

I call down the stairs as I head to the bathroom.

Mkay."

Charlie calls back.

Once I'm out of the shower I look at my reflection. I'm still the same shade as in the barn-which is pretty tan-and my hair is even more pin straight.

I pull my hair back into a French braid and leave the bathroom-of course after putting on sweats and a t-shirt. The t-shirt is a little short coming just above my belly button. But the sweats fit almost perfectly-since they were too big before.

"Hey Dad, Tomorrow I'm going to need to go shopping for clothes."

I say as I walk into the living room. Charlie looks up and laughs.

"Yea you do! You barely fit into that shirt!"

He chuckles and I grin sheepishly. He goes back to his game so I head into the kitchen for food.

My stomach grumbles loudly as I catch the scent of cake, fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and gravy. I heat up the leftovers-I notice the time is around 10:30-and dig in-eating almost all of it. I'm just finishing when the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!"

Charlie calls as he walks down the hall to the door. He swings it open and his outburst surprises me.

"WHAT ARE _YOU _DOING HERE? HAVEN'T YOU CAUSED ENOUGH TROUBLE?"

The calm voice that replies is all too familiar, Edward.

"Chief Swan, I came to talk to Bella."

I stand and walk to the door. Charlie looks to me and I give him a look that says 'I got this'. He backs away and trudges to the living room; probably to watch a game. I frown at Edward.

"Can we talk?"

He back up a step and I follow, closing the door behind me.

"What do you want?"

I ask as soon as the door is closed. He looks at me and almost looks nervous.

"Well…"

He draws the word out

"I was hoping we could talk about Us."

My frown deepens

"Listen, Edward, there is no Us. There hasn't been since you left me in those woods."

He almost looks sheepish

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't know how else to do it! I have been so upset since I left you."

"And I forgave you."

He sniffles slightly and I try to suppress a grin as he gags.

"What is that awful stench?"

He leans closer and inhales

"Have you hung out with those mutts? You _stink_. And your tanner than normal. What happened?"

I just shrug.

"Yeah I hang out with Jake and the pack. And just because I was pale before doesn't mean that I can't get tan."

I shrug it off, hoping he can't see through my terrible lie. He seems to fall for it though and I internally sigh in relief.

"Well you should shower if I'm staying with you tonight."

He says it so nonchalantly, like everything is back to normal since I forgave him-which I only did since it made me and Jacob closer. I frown and try not to get too mad-which is harder now that I phased-and focus on my breathing,

"Edward, you are _not_ coming over tonight. Not ever again. We are over, we were long ago."

I say the word slowly like I'm talking to an alien.

'_It's similar though'_

I internally laugh at myself.

"But Bella! You forgave me!"

He starts to whine

"I'm begging you!"

I grin, I've never seen this Edward before-and I gotta admit, I like it.

"Hmm, let me think… Nope."

I say happily and pop the p.

He hisses at me and I growl right back at him. He frowns and disappears; running home to mommy and daddy I'm guessing. Ah well, I shrug and go back inside.

I yawn as I finish putting the dirty dishes in the washing machine.

"I'm going to bed. Night, Love you."

I say as I pass through the living room. Charlie mumbles something incoherent and I continue up the stairs; taking them two at a time-thank you werewolf grace! I collapse on my bed and fall into a sleep troubled with dreams of Edward and Jacob fighting.

* * *

**AN**: I thought that I described how Edward should be perfectly. At least now he knows that Bella doesn't want him^w^. The next chapter should be interesting!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **So here's the next chapter. Thank you to all of those who are following my story! I have been typing like crazy lately, since my step-mom was sick, so I had lots of time to myself.

Here are some answers to your questions;

**Moonlight howling**: your reviews really helped me think about what to put in this chapter! The first two were to get ready and the third was kinda just for fun. Also I think the main reason Edward and Alice didn't follow is because they were in shock still then couldn't find her in the crowd. The answers to all your questions are coming in the next two or three chapters.

**Wicca7002: **Thank you! I will continue to write!

_**DISCLAIMER: **_ All twilight things belong to SM. I only own the plot

* * *

I yawn and sit up in bed, jumping when someone laughs. I turn and see Jacob sitting in the chair by my desk. I glare at him

"I think my heart stopped."

He walks over and sits next to me on the bed.

"Let me check if it's still beating."  
Butterflies flutter in my stomach at the close proximity. He places one of his big hands over my heart. I blush when it skips a beat.

I swat his hand away. And he sits back.

"Does Charlie know you're here?"

He nods

"Yeah, he let me in."

"Why are you here?"

He put a hand over his heart in fake hurt

"Why Bella, you have hurt my poor heart."

I smirk

"Well, let me make sure it's still beating properly."  
I place my hand over his heart and pretend not to feel it. I look to him with concern before pressing my ear against his chest. I grin to myself as it skips a beat. I sigh in fake relief

"Well, it's working. For now."

He laughs then seems to remember something.

"I came here cause were needed on patrol."

I groan and hid my face in my fluffy comforter

"Noooooo. Why?"

Jacob laughs.

I squeal as he picks me up and lays me over his shoulder; my arms and hair hanging down as he carries me to the woods behind the house.

"Jacob Black set me down right now!"

I pound on his back and he winces

"Geez, Bells."

"Whoops, sorry. I guess I don't know my own strength. Set me down and I won't continue."

He takes my warning seriously and I am safely on the ground again. Once I'm facing him I look into his eyes, and it's like everything besides Jacob; has lost importance. My world spins around him; he is my life, my hope, my love. The strings that attach me to the earth break and reconnect to Jacob.

I grin widely

"Did we just?"  
My favorite smile spreads across his face

"I think so Bells."

I squeeze him tight.

"I love you Jacob Black."

And it was true; I loved him with all of me.

He leans back to look into my eyes, his face hopeful.

"Really?"

I laugh

"Yes really."

He brings our faces closer until were almost smashed together. His minty breath blows across my face. I close my eyes and he presses his lips to mine.

We lose track of time-who blames me, it Jacob Black!-and pretty soon hear rustling from the bushes.

"Ooh, Jacob! He's getting it Embry!"

We break apart and I glare at Quil

"What do you guys want? Kinda busy right now."

Quil winks

"Wanna try me? I bet I kiss much better."

I shake my head

"Nope. Nobody can beat this guys tongue."

Jacob chokes in embarrassment and Quil almost looks shocked, but one thing for sure is that Embry-who came out of the bushes just then-is tomato red. I grin

"Now do you want to tell me why you interrupted us?"

"Oh yeah, you guys are needed- or were needed on patrol like 12 minutes ago.

'_Crap! I forgot about patrol'_

I move away fromJacob

"Oh yeah, that's why we came outside. Okay let's go."

I run into the bushes-giving the guys time to talk without me there-and phase.

I wait a moment and come back out of the bushes and sit, staring at them; waiting. They each hide behind a tree.

_**Jacob- **__Okay, let's go._

_**Quil- **__You lead, we follow._

_**Embry- **__Biggest patrol Sam's ever sent out._

_**Bella- **__Can we just get this over with?_

_**Quil- **__Why? Want to make out with Jacob again?_

_**Bella- **__Yes and I'm starving!_

_**Jacob- **__Let's go._

We all take off running, Jacob in front, then Embry, then Quil. I was alongside Jake, but pretty soon passed him.

_**Bella- **__C'mon slowpokes!_

_**Quil- **__Damn Bella, Jacob is the fastest in the pack by far!_

_**Embry- **__Correction; Jacob _was _the fastest in the pack._

I stop when that awful stench reaches my nose. I wrinkle it up and try not to breathe more than I have to. The scent of bleach, blood, and burnt sugar stings my nose.

_**Bella- **__Leech!_

_**Jacob- **__Bella's right!_

_**Quil- **__Over here! It's the Cullens!_

We all take off running to Quil.

I growl seeing Edward again.

_**Jacob- **__What are you bloodsuckers doing here?_

Edward repeats what Jacob says; only he replaces 'bloodsuckers' with 'Cullens'. Quil and I laugh at that.

Carlisle speaks over our choking sounds-the laughing sounds like were dying-and ignores us.

"We would like to discuss something with your whole pack. There have been sightings of a vampire-who has caused lots of trouble. She has been crossing borders and moving in and out. We would like to work together to get rid of her."

_**Jacob- **__If we agree to talk will you give us all your information?_

Edward's voice is oddly monotone as he repeats the message. Carlisle nods

"We can meet two weeks from tomorrow at seven, you can decide the place."

_**Jacob- **__I guess first beach will have to do; but make no mistake, you do one thing wrong and we will attack. I will inform Sam and we will be ready at 7p.m._

Carlisle nods once again and they all disappear.

I sigh

_**Bella- **__Can I go home now? I am _starving_!_

_**Jacob&Quil&Embry- **__Yes!_

I ignore them and take off running home. I phase back and dress before walking into the kitchen.

I'm finishing my fifth bowl of cereal by the boys get here. They tumble into the kitchen and sit at the table.

"It took you guys five minutes to get here!"

"Did you watch the clock?"

They look for a clock but find none,

"Do you have a watch?"

I shake my head; no.

"How did you keep track of time?"

"By how many bowls of cereal I had. One minute per bowl."

They look at my bowl and the almost empty box by me; Quil opens his mouth to talk but is interrupted when Charlie comes in.

"Bella, we need to talk."

I nod and he looks reluctant to say the next words.

"Bella, I'm not your real father."

* * *

**AN:** Cliffy! I', working on the next chapter so don't worry! Thanks please rate and review! Also, it might take some time because I have been drawing for some people lately so, lots and lots of work but no time!


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR NOTE

I know I know, I hate these too! But I just needed to say this; I am going to have no internet for a while, so I can't update the story D:

I will however, work on the chapters and post them when I have wifi!

I am sooooooooooo sorry! But hang in there, don't give up if I don't update for a week!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Yay! I had internet for a while so I was able upload the next chapter! Woooohoooo! Hopefully I will be able to post the next one soon. Thank you to those who have followed and fav

orited!

_**DISCLAIMER: **_Gah, I hate this part, anyways; I don't own any twilight things, they belong to SM.

* * *

My jaw goes slack, but I know that I'm not really shocked. I mean who _didn't _see this coming. Deep inside I knew it was true, because Charlie doesn't have a drop of Quilett blood in him.

My voice is strangled when I'm able to talk

"Yeah."

'_Wow Bella, smooth. Any other word could have come out, but it had to be that one?'_

Charlie looks shocked,

"You knew? How?"

I shake my head vigorously

"No, I didn't know… for sure. I kind of guessed it though. I mean honestly you have ne Quilett in you. Renee doesn't either, so how would I change? Unless I wasn't your kid, I couldn't have."

"Well, you are related to us… Well Renee anyways. You see,"

He settles in his chair and sighed, prepared for a long story.

"Your real last name is Ulley."

The guys lean forward in their seats at that, all of them waiting for a story.

"Your parents were so happy together, imprints. Josh- Your father was the Alpha of the pack at the time. Ephraim had died a while ago and his son, Billy, couldn't take over, he didn't phase. Pretty soon all the pack stopped phasing; all but your father.

"When you were 6 and Sam-your brother-was 12, a vampire attacked your home. He killed you mother and bit your father. Luckily you guys were having a sleep over at the Blacks.

"The venom from the bite ended up killing your father a day later. Me and Renee were just married. Before Joshua…"

He chokes out the name and for the first time, I saw tears in my dad's eyes.

"died, he called us. Renee was his cousin. He handed you over to us for care, while Sam stayed behind and was raised by the Blacks. (**AN: **I know he really wasn't, but it helps my story.)

"We raised you like you were our own kid; I was devastated when Renee left me and brought you. Later on I was told that you were brought to a therapist and he ended up… brainwashing you in a way. You forgot all about your past, everything about the pack and your real family."

Charlie takes a deep breath and exhales loudly. I just sit there; in my seat, staring, face void of emotion. Pretty soon Jacob got worried; he waved a hand in front of my face

"Bells?"

I snap to attention. Charlie is looking at me, his face pained and sad.

'_Charlie, showing emotion… this is new.' _

Quil and Embry are looking uncomfortable and Jacob is concerned.

"What?"

I snap at them. I know it's not normal to get angry, I mean most girls would cry. But I'm not most girls.

They all seem shocked. I just glare

"If ya'll are looking for the waterworks then you can go. They aren't coming."

I pointedly glare at Quil and Embry. They stand and back off-hands raised in defense as they back out of the sliding glass door and into the woods. I start to shake but calm myself.

I look to Charlie-no. I look to Dad.

"Da-"

He cuts me off.

"You don't have to call me that. Not now that you know the truth."

"_Dad,_ I understand that I'm not your biological daughter. And _Dad,_ I honestly _Do. Not. Care._"

My voice is firm and strong, not once wavering. He was going to let me call him dad no matter what. Nothing was changing, as far as I was concerned he was my real dad.

"Bella… you have no idea how happy that makes me! You have been like a daughter to me for so long!"

He stands and hugs me. I squeeze him right back.

* * *

**AN: **Hey guys… soooo sorry that this chapter is short . I guess this one was mostly for the purposes of explaining Bella's past. Anyways, rate, review, follow, and fave!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Back with chapter 7! So I got my wifi back sooner than expected! And just a warning, on the 18th of this month I am going to Disneyland! I won't be back till the 22nd. So, I'm not going to post during that time. How has my story been? Fantastic? Okay? Awful? Let me know! If you have questions pm me. I will try to answer them to the best of my ability. Also I am looking for an editor! If you would like to fill that job then let me know! Okay, I will stop talking; here is the next chapter, but first a little message:

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own twilight or any characters, they belong to SM.

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Charlie told me my past. Sam and I talked and he showed me some home videos he had of us. We got along good, and nothing changed for me and Charlie and Renee; same old happy family as before.

I walk along First Beach-deep in thought. I start humming as I meander along.

Gravel crunches behind me and I spin around.

"Oh Jake, it's you. What the hell? You scared me!"

He chuckles

"Sorry Bells, it's too easy to scare you."

I grumble something unintelligible.

"Oh, Bells, what were you humming? It sounded familiar?"

"Never too late, by Three Days Grace."

(**AN: **love that song 3)

He nods

"Great song."

"I know, that's why I was humming it."

I roll my eyes at him; he was getting on my nerves. Well I guess it wasn't his fault it was just… that special time and it made me a little moody.

(**AN: **girls will know what I mean when I say 'special time in the month')

"What were you thinking about?"

"The meeting,"

I reply sighing

"I mean, what will I do? They don't know I've gone wolf. Plus the Volturri expect me to be a bloodsucking leech-and they will find out when they next visit the Cullens. Then they'll want to kill us and the pack."

The words rush out of my mouth. Jacob pulls me close and gives me a tight hug; swaying us back and forth.

"It'll be okay Bells; we can handle a few leeches."

"That's what I'm worried about. That attitude is going to kill you and the pack. These guys are stronger and older than any vamp there is. They have and army of bloodsuckers that have special abilities, that can kill you in a second. Trust me."

I shudder thinking of what Carlisle told me.

Jacob opens his mouth to speak but is cut off when we hear a howl.

'_Oh boy, time to go to our gathering.'_

I mentally groan. Me and Jacob look at each other then take off to the woods. We phase and await instructions.

_**Sam- **__Here's the plan; I'll phase first while you guys line up in order of ranks. When I say your name and rank; phase. Got it?_

_**All- **__Yes sir!_

We take off running and reach the place designated to meet the Cullens. It's a medium sized 'peninsula' just off the main beach. In the center is a large fire pit-that already has a roaring fire in it-and logs on the outside for seating. On one log the Cullens are seated.

Sam phases and we line up as ordered; Jacob, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, Brady, Collin, and me. The leeches look to us and Sam starts,

"This is Jacob; the Beta."

Jacob runs to the woods and phases before taking his place back in line.

"This is Jared; the third in command."

Jared also phases and Sam moves on.

"This is Paul."

He decides to pick up the pace.

"This is Embry, Quil, Brady, and Collin."

He points to each of them and they phase.

The Cullens look to me expectantly and I feel butterflies.

"This is our newest member and I believe you know her."

He nods to me and I run into the bushes. I phase and come out. Putting on a calm façade I face them. Their faces are shocked. It takes a moment but then they are all yelling.

Their words are hard to make out. Carlisle stands and demands for it to be quiet. They all calm down and sit. Carlisle speaks for the all.

"When? How?"

Sam doesn't look like he will answer so I do.

"In Italy after I saved Edward. I am Quilett."

My answers are short and to the point, I'm not giving out information that I don't have to.

They all shake their heads, but Rosalie is the only one who thinks of it.

"What about the Volturri?"

Silence comes over the beach. Not the comfortable silence, but the eerie type.

Then a voice breaks the silence.

"What of us?"

We turn and standing in the shadows are three cloaked figures that reek of blood.

'_The Volturri…'_

* * *

**AN: **Again, sorry about the short chapter and paragraph, I've just been so busy! I am thinking about how this will work out so give me a day or two to post the next one. Thanks! Oh yea, if you don't listen to Three Days Grace; you should give it a try, they are fantastic and have amazing songs and music and voices and just everything! LOVE them!

P.s.

**kouga's older woman **I know how you feel, I love Charlie too!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Hey guys! The chapter you've all been waiting for! THE FIGHT! Dun dun dun! Anyways, I'm thinking I might move this story along, my train of inspiration has left the station so I'm working hard! I'm going to at least make it to 10 chapters . anyways here's the story!

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own anything twilight only the plot.

* * *

Edward curses, Alice gasps, Rosalie is confused, Emmet's face is blank, Esme covers her mouth, and Carlisle is formal and cool.

"Aro, Caius, Marcus. How pleasant."

Aro's voice is stern

"Let's skip the pleasantries. We are here about Bella. Where is she? I would like to know how her change went."

Carlisle starts to speak but Edward interrupts

"She is right here. But you see sh-"

I interrupt him this time.

"I wasn't changed. To a leech."

I add the last part or good measure.

Each of their cold, calculating, red eyes turn to me.

"Oh, and why not, my dear?"

I growl at them

"I'm not going to be my enemy, you dumb bloodsuckers. I much prefer how I am now."

I use the same tone and facial expressions as he did.

He sniffs the air and gasps. Turning to glare at my pack he hisses

"I thought you were extinct. Never before have I been so close either. It is truly fascinating."

"Then you wouldn't mind getting closer!"

Paul snaps at him and leaps forward growling and snarling. Sam holds him back

"Paul, stay back."

He uses his alpha order and Paul can only obey. He sits glaring at them grudgingly not moving.

Caius steps forward.

"Hmmmm. There is a bit of a problem, you see. She knows too much of our kind for her own good. Although I am surprised she can fit it all in her dog brain."

He sneers at me and I growl menacingly at him.

'_C'mon leech, give me a good reason to attack'_

I mentally will him to order a fight. It seems like one of them really can read minds like Edward

"Well, we are going to have to solve this aren't we? How about a fight? You win; she can stay and we won't bother you. We win; she's ours and you can't do anything about it."

Sam thinks it over while we all look at him hopefully. Finally he nods and we all turn and look to the Volturri excitedly.

"But wait!"

Marcus talks for the first time

"What of the Cullens?"

All heads turn towards them.

"Well? Whose side?"

Edward looks determined when he speaks

"Even if Bella didn't choose me, I will still defend her."

He proudly walks and stands next to us. Alice, Emmett, and Jasper follow. Rosalie looks troubled for a minute but Esme drags her and Carlisle over.

Aro looks stunned. Then he sneers at us

"Well then, if we win then the Cullens will be executed."

He says and Carlisle nods

"Fair enough."

And with that they lunge at us.

Aro goes straight for me and I jump at him shifting mid jump. We collide, his arms wrapping as far around me as he could while I snap at him.

I yank one arm off of him and he flees. I look around and see that they brought half their army, about 15.

Jacob is fighting one and another jump on his back. I lunge and grab its head. I use my momentum and flip over them and snap his neck biting his head off.

I fling him to the side and feel one attacking me from the back. I immediately spin and collapse on my back-crushing the leech under me. But the thing is strong because it pushes up sending me flying in the air. As I'm up there everything seems to slow and I watch as the Cullens and my pack fight back to back.

Bodies lay on the ground-their body parts littered around. I grunt as I land-on my feet-and turn facing my attacker. Instead I come face to face with Aro, his arm still missing.

He smiles at me and lunges sneering as he says

"Hello pretty puppy dog. Let me pet you."

He hisses at me and I growl in reply.

Caius and Marcus soon join and I crouch. The battle is suddenly quiet and I see everyone has backed off, most of the army dead. The Cullens stand with the pack looking worried.

_**Bella- **__I got this, stay._

They whine in protest but I stay firm.

Aro and I do a little dance around each other while the other two watch

"One at a time now, eh?"

Aro seems reluctant to be the first to attack so I lunge at him. HE tries to move away but I'm faster. My teeth grab a hold of his marble arm and I yank-tearing his arm halfway off.

He hisses and pulls back, successfully removing it all the way. I fling it away and he jumps, landing on my back. I buck around and he grips my sides with his legs. My fur is too slick to he flies off and I'm on him in an instant; removing his head.

Marcus lands on my back and I repeat the process of trying to get him off. He manages to stay on-he has hands-and squeezes tight, probably breaking a few ribs.

I whine and he laughs. I hold still and collapse for a moment. His grip loosens and I roll over squashing him.

He wheezes and coughs. I rip a leg off while he tries to regain his balance. He falls to the ground and I put one paw on his shoulder the other on his head and dig my claws in.

I slowly pull my arms apart, ripping his head from his body. Marcus screams in agony. The sound is abruptly cut off as I fling his disconnected head away.

Caius jumps in and snaps my back left leg-breaking it. I whine and growl at him. He laughs

"What? Little puppy hurt her leg? Uh oh! Where's a vet?"

He cackles-literally cackles like a witch-and jumps wrapping his arms around my neck.

He is faster than the others. I snap at him, but soon I start to get dizzy from lack of oxygen. He lets go and I collapse to the floor. Jacob whines sadly and I reassure him and the pack.

_**Bella- **__I'm fine. I'm faking it._

I lie; I'm not faking all the way.

_**All- **__You better be!_

Caius laughs and kicks me repeatedly. I whine and groan. He snaps most of my ribs and I howl in agony. He laughs and sneers again

"Poor little doggy, all alone with no one to help. In so much pain too! But don't worry; I'll put you out of your misery."

And with that he kicks me in head. Everything fades to black. The last thing I could do was tell Jacob that I love him through the pack mind.

* * *

**AN: **As you can see… I kinda like cliff hangers ^~^ ah well. Anyways, so I've started working on the other story and like it so far. Also I have the rest of the story planned out. I don't think I'll make it past ten chapters . sorry I have short attention span problems. Anyways I'd like to say thank you to all who have faved and followed this story. I'm thinking I need to get more Jacob/Bella mush in here…..


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Here's the next chap! I've been working hard lately. And I'm pretty proud… two chapters one night! So here ya go!

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own twilight or any chars-only the plot.

* * *

I crack my eyes open and immediately regret it because bright lights shine.

'_Someone turn off the dumb lights. Gah, soooooo bright it's blinding! Turn the bright whites off. It's like Quil's butt.'_

I laugh at my last thought.

I open my mouth to speak but I just croak. Someone on the bed jumps.

"Bells?"

It's Jacob. I open my eyes again and squint at him. Lifting my hand I point to the lights and shade my eyes. He quickly gets up and turns them off. I sigh and sit up looking around. I'm in Jacob's bed in his room. Outside in the living room is the pack and by the smell of it, the Cullens.

I point to my throat and he opens the door and runs out.

**JPOV**

I run down the hall towards the kitchen to grab Bella some water. As I come around the corner the guys and leeches look up at me hopefully.

"Is she awake?"

I nod and they all sigh in relief.

I grab a couple bottles of water from the fridge and give them to my Imprint. I greedily grabs them and chugs five bottles. Her mouth opens to speak and her beautiful voice pours out.

"Jake, I love you."

I smile softly at her

"I love you too, Bells."

She carefully lays herself down and pats the bed beside her. I lay down with her complying. I was so scared when she passed out-I thought she died. And for once I was happy Dr. Fang was around.

After she passed out I had tackled and swiftly killed the vamp. We had brought her to my home-hers too-and he had worked on her.

"How long? Was I out?"

I sigh and look at her sadly. She snuggles up to me and I pull the blankets up over us.

"Five days."

"Crap, I missed school!"

Of course, only Bella would be worried about school. Sure, being attacked and almost killed by three vamps, shifting into a werewolf, all those things, they're fine. But missing school-dramatic gasp-nooooo, that's awful!

I softly laugh

"Bells, school ended three days ago. You graduated."

She sighs and snuggles closer.

"Jacob Black, I love you more than words could ever describe. I'm serious. I hope you can handle me 'cause I'm in it for the long run."

She looks at me and I fall into her brown eyes. How did I imprint on this amazing girl?

"Bella Swan, _I _love _you_ more than life itself. I don't deserve you. You're the most amazing thing to ever happen to me. I hope you're with me forever."

She leans forward and kisses me. And it's like sparks fly when our lips touch. I move my lips with hers.

We're interrupted by a knock on the door. She pulls away reluctantly and I call out that it's open. Dr. Fang walks in

"I just need to do a quick checkup."

She pulls away from me and he looks her over.

"Well Bella. Looking good, all your injuries are healed and you are allowed to shift. Get some rest first."

"What were my injuries?"

"The right half of your rib cage was crushed. Your left back leg was broken. Your skull was fractured where he kicked you. And had multiple deep cuts. Only one will scar."

He pulls on her right arm and shows her. A long scar runs from behind her ear to the tip of her pinky.

"Thank you."

He nods to her and she smiles weakly before yawning. When the door closes she cuddles up with me again, burying her face in the crook of my neck. She inhales then drifts off. I smile and wrap my arms around her.

For the first time since we were attacked I got sleep.

* * *

**AN: **One more chapter, maybe more! Gah I feel so sorry that the train just left! Hopefully it will come back... anyways thanks to all those who have followed this story! Also sorry this chapter is so short.


	10. Chapter 10

_**AUTHOR NOTE**_

* * *

I know what you're thinking 'another one?' Yes, another one… you will like this one though! My inspiration has come back. I was laying in bed last night and bam! It suddenly hit me! I had another idea!

Thank you to all those who have reviewed. Also thanks to Moonlight Howling; thanks I wasn't sure how it was spelled since I don't have the books with me. Also, yea I did kinda go fast but I was short on time and wanted to get you guys the chapter.

And to all other… I will continue!


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHOR NOTE

Argh I know guys…. _Another_ *sigh* I just needed to let you know that tomorrow I am going to Disneyland! Woooohoooo! But that means that I won't upload for a while . sorry. I have been working on this next chapter and hopefully will be able to post it tonight but I might not be able too. Sorry :c Well anyways thank you to everyone who has read and followed my story ^~^ it means a lot since this is my first story. Love ya!

~~wolfstories01


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **Here's the next chapter!

_**DISCLIAMER**_; I don't own twilight or any of the characters

**BPOV**

It's been two months since the attack. Jacob and I have grown closer, things between me and Charlie are the same, Sam and I are like normal siblings, and the Cullens leave us alone.

I peck Jacob on the lips as he comes in the doors and turn back to the stove. He hugs me from behind and inhales.

"Mmmm. Smells good, what is that?"

"Chili. I 'm making Chili cheese dogs."

He groans

"Babe, your killing me. I've died and gone to heaven."

I laugh at him.

"Yep, chili cheese heaven. Everything is covered in chili. Chili cheese dogs, chili cheese fries, chili cheese tacos, chili cheese cake, chili cheese cookies…"

I make a disgusted face

"Maybe not the last two? Ewwe."

Jacob laughs at me and turns on the radio

A song I don't recognize is playing. It finishes and a new song comes on. I squeal recognizing it.

"This is my jam!"

Jacob laughs

"I didn't know you like Monster."

I give him a duh look

"If I like Three Days Grace then _obviously _I like Skillet."

He laughs and sings along with me.

"_The secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly  
I feel the rage  
And I just can't hold it_

It's scratching on the walls  
In the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake  
And I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed  
In my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep  
Hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
Cause if I let him out  
He'll tear me up  
And break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark  
It's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me  
It wants my soul,  
It wants my heart

No one can hear me scream  
Maybe it's just a dream  
Or maybe it's inside of me  
Stop this monster!

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I'm gonna lose control  
Here's something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster!"_

When the song ends I am breathless from yelling the lyrics. Jacob just laughs at me and stirs the chili that I forgot about.

I swat his hand away and gasp

"Crap, it burned!"

I frown and pull it away from the stove.

"Man!"

Jacob shrugs

"I guess we have burnt chili cheese dogs. But still chili cheese dogs."

I smile

"I guess."

Jacob-of course-looks on the bright side.

"Go get the dogs of the grill."

I say and shove him out the back door.

Charlie comes through the door. I listen as he takes off his gun holster.

"Hey Bella!"

He greets as he comes in and sits at the dining room table.

"What's cookin?"

I grin; Charlie always looks forward to dinner and my food.

"Chili cheese dogs."

Jacob comes in with the dogs and I make Charlie two, Jacob 5, and me 5. We all dig in. Even though me and Jake had more we beat Charlie done.

When Charlie finished he washed his plate and went into the living room-most likely to watch a game. I lean into Jacob and he wraps his arms around me.

I yawn, my eyes droopy. I hear Jacob sigh and he sweeps me up. I protest very little as he carries me up stairs and deposits me on my bed.

I curl up and yawn closing my eyes. I feel the bed dip and warm, strong arms wrap around me pulling me towards a body just as warm.

Just as I'm drifting off I remember that I'm still dressed. I pull out of his arms and stand.

"Don't look."

I say and grab my pj's. I hear shifting and I guess he turned over. I quickly strip and put on one of Jacob's shirts and some of his boxers.

I slip back into bed and he hugs me again. Jacob quickly falls asleep. Right as I drift into sleep one thought hits me.

'_What about the newborns?'_

**AN: **Yes! Got the next chapter in ^-^. Little bit of a cliffy so you'll have to wait for almost a week to know *evil laugh*

Oh yeah, to those who actually read these little author notes….. I have a poll for you ^^ it's my only one but it's about whether or not I should do a dif POV. Check it out and help me ^*^ .


	13. Chapter 13

AUTHOR NOTE

Hey guys! Back from Disney! It was awesome! I even got to go to Muscle beach (aka; Venice Beach, California) ! Such a looong drive though! It was pretty fantastic! Anyways…. So I am now currently working on the story. I think that it might end soon….. But I won't rush it or leave anything out. I have discovered a new fanfic site that I think I like better….. only because it's more for writing your own stories with your own characters. Wattpad. I might start using that one instead… idk yet though. Anyways I just wanted to let you know that I am back and typing once again! Also thanks to those of you who actually read these things…. And the author notes after stories. I love you all and am happy you like my story so far!

Oh and BlackAngelWings1010; yea now I remember… thanks ^^ I added that in their cause I was on it at that point in time and decided to let Bella suffer the pain…. And I know right? I wish they were gone…. A long forgotten myth. Anyways….Later!

~~hxllister

P.S. Just so there's no confusion… I changed my pen name from 'wolfstories01' to 'hxllister'.

P.S.S. If you have Wattpad check my profile on there out! I have a current story going on: Ever Seen A Wolf Cry? You guys should check it out! It's a werewolf one, just not about Bella and Jacob. Or anything Twilight.


End file.
